Samurai Jack Alternate Ending
by angel owl 2.0
Summary: this is just all something I thought of after watching samurai jack finales and I hope you enjoy. what if samurai jack had known that Ashi would disappear if he changed time what if he choose to stay and what if did not survive


_After jack confessed his love for Ashi her dark form had expelled him and was about to strangle him as Jack was on the verge of death until Ashi was able break free. Aku reformed and had saw what had happen_

Aku- "what are you doing"

Ashi- "protecting him from you Aku was furious his own daughter chooses his nemesis over him".

He lunged forward and attacked them but Ashi grabbed jack and dodged Ashi knew that jack needed his sword she blasted Aku with her own heat vision knocking him off his feet. as Ashi stretch toward jack sword Aku shot two spears at them both but the Scotsman used his ghostly bagpipes distract him causing him to misfire. Ashi grabbed jack sword Aku used his own sound waves to blast the Scotsman away Ashi toss the sword to Jack Aku knew he was in trouble but then he remembered something they were in love.

Ashi was focused on Jack, jack had just caught his sword Ashi had torn open a new time portal ready to back to send jack back to his own time but before Jack went Aku attack Ashi engaging her in a blade battle he watched as the Scotsman was coming back to help all his surviving friends fighting to come in and save him

At first Jack felt so relieved at long last he was about to go back to his own period and undo this future that was ruled by Aku, but then he realized something. If he killed Aku during that time when they first fought and defeated him all that he ever did all the friend he made all that he accomplished would be gone, but worst of all he would lose Ashi.

Ashi was born in this period and worst of all Aku was her father without him she would never be born. He was so much in love with Ashi, true she was born and raised to kill him by her mother and Aku his most hated enemy was her real father she nearly killed him under Aku control but none of that matter to him. he knew from the minute he saw her real face that she was lost, misguided, and confused and and that time in his own way so was he.

Aku destroyed all the time portals trapping him the future he endlessly watched as innocent people were being murdered and villages and citied destroyed by Aku's followers and at times it was really to just lure him to that them. he felt hopeless everywhere he went was fill with suffering. He was even on the verge of taking his own life feeling all hope is lost because of his failure until Ashi open his eyes again.

She helped him see that because of all the things he had done hope was reviving, how he saved others from oppression as well as taught them how to defend themselves and that because of him so many lives were spared. And even now despite all the odds against them most of his friend when it was his turn to be rescued they came in risk their lives and some even really did died to save him. he realized that he may have lost his loved ones in the past but gained new love ones in the future.

He felt torn between the two worlds he didn't know what to do should he just still go back to his own period and change history, or stay in the future and leave his old life forever but by doing so leaving the ancient world at Aku's hands. Then he remembers the last thing his father had told him; " _ **let the sword guild you to your fate but let your mind set free the path to your destiny".**_ and before that " _ **the choice you make and the action that follow are a reflection of who you are you cannot hide from yourself".**_

Aku slashed and jabbed at her the best he could but Ashi but she was too quick and sharp for him, until he used his sound waves to knock down some of the flame pillars causing rubble to piling on top of her trapping her. He looked around samurai Jack was gone.

Aku-"you do realize that once he changes time you and I will cease to exist"

Ashi-"I'd rather not existed at all, then live in your world".

As Ashi tried struggled to get free Aku shift his hand into a blade and lung at her, before she even notices Jack jumped in front of her and before he could pull out his blade to defend he took the blow. Ashi could only watch in horror and Aku claws pierced through his abdomen he screeched in terrible pain. She was confused she had thought he went back to his own time as Aku pulled out his blade Jack fell to the ground and began to bleed out he even began to drool his own blood and as he gasp for breath he felt horrible pain.

Aku laughed "what irony".

Ashi was furious she had never hated Aku so much she wondered what her mother saw in this monster. She took jacks sword and began to slash at arm. Aku shout in pain, he realized Ashi was using the sword he tried to fight back with his claws but Ashi managed slashed off another arm. He shot his heat vision at her but Ashi blocked it with her own heat vision . Aku was getting frustrated and he slam ground in right in front of her knock of her feet and sword out of hands right next to Jack. She tried to get up and get it back but Aku pinned her back down before she could even get back again.

Aku laughed he truly felt that he had won "what a shame really you could have had bright future but instead you choose the samurai but don't worry you two will die happily ever after". He shifts his hand into a blade and went right for her again.

Jack was very weak and in terrible pain, his vision blurring, he felt his body pulsing and barely breath but he knew what he had to do to save Ashi and the world. Using the last ounce of his strength to throw the sword right into Aku's chest before Aku could even touch Ashi the sword absorbed him trapping him inside. he screamed out "NO MORE!" as he thrust his sword in the ground Aku essences covered the entire fortress jack then fell to the ground again he was too weak to move own. Ashi scooped him up in one arm pull his sword out with other before escaping. the Scotsman gathered his daughters and also fled, the others could only watch and the fortress exploded at long last Aku was gone.

They silently waited desperately as the dust cloud settled they saw figures approaching Ashi Jack the Scotsman and his daughters all made it out but before they could begin cheer for victory they saw in horror jack mortally wounded and was bleeding to death.

Ashi was scare she did know what to do except lay him down. "hang on Jack you'll be okay" she desperately cried out but Jack knew it was too late for him "Ashi" he whispered he coughed up more blood and a pool was forming below them

Ashi began to cry as jack slowly died in her arms his friend watched in sadness and horror. "Why didn't you go back" when you had the chance jack "why"?

Jack reached up put his hand on her cheek and whispered "I couldn't sacrifice you, you're the one who save me from myself I didn't want you to be a memory".

Ashi-"But what about your own timeline the people you loved back then, after all you went through.

"I realized that it doesn't really matter as long we have set this world free from Aku once and for all as well as save others, and now that he can never harm anyone ever again and it will be enough" he signed died in Ashi arms his hand dropped on to the ground in his own pool of blood.

Ashi screamed into air as she cradles jacks body all the other watched with broken hearts many of them in tears and many of them kneeled before them storm clouds fill the sky a sun beam pours down on Ashi and jack but then fades away.

They wanted to give jack the best burial after a little researcher they discovered the ruins of the village Aku first destroyed samurai jack was homeland. they looked around the ruins themselves were covered in moss and plants. In the center of it all the inside the largest pile of ruins the sight of the palace was a small and beautiful tree with cherry blossoms raining from it a sun beamed down it Ashi knew that this is where he should be lay to rest back in home. And so, a large funeral was held for him all his friend in deep sadness they could hear the thunder roll in and the rain pattering on the ground.

His funeral began he was wrapped in a white thick blanket the archer carried his body to his open grave. Where the Spartans buried him

"It's raining" an archer whispered.

"Even the heavens weep for him" a spartan said

they said their final far well placing flowers, bouquet, rings, and even a few medals here and there on his grave under the tree Ashi and the Scotsman were the last two to leave. "he was a great lad, a real sportsman, and a best of friends". "And a true hero I know" Ashi laid a flower bouquet on his resting place "and he's finally back home with them now" his head stone read samurai jack a true hero till the end.

she created and lead an organization group called the samurai warriors it was made it carry on samurai jacks work people and countries who are in need a help fixes the damage that was done by Aku and make the world a better place for everyone. Many of his friend came to join in to help most the Scotsman's daughters became fast friend with Ashi.

Ashi settled down in a field town not too far from hear headquarters where she had a nice house and garden. Ashi had tried to move on she had tried to cope and be strong but behind closed doors she was silently depressed and lonely because she still missed jack her true love. sometimes he would appear in her dreams she would stare at the other side of her bed wishing he was there. she had tried to hide it from her friends but they can still see it just by looking her in the eyes.

A month went by and she went to the doctor for a checkup when he got back with the test result he said "congratulation". "What" she asked, "you'll be having twins by spring". She felt her depression melt away and her heart healing at last it was the best news she heard. She went to go tell the Scotsman when she got there his daughter weeping. "What's wrong" she asked, "our father is going away now". "but Ashi you came at the right time lasses he wants to talk to you."

Ashi rushed up to him. "you're leaving?"

"Aye I can't stay forever you know and there is no real reason for me to I stayed to help Jackie boy here fight Aku and change the world for better but now I need to go other side now but before I do I wanted to ask if you have any messages you liked me to give him".

Ashi did have some messages for him "can you remember them all because it's kind of long". Scotsman "Just so long as it's not too complicated".

Ashi message tell him "thank you for everything you taught me and showed me and from saving me from living a terrible life. I really missed you a lot and I always will but I been getting better, I been keeping your legacy alive and been helping people everywhere like you did and-".

The Scotsman lean close because he knew this was the most important one

"You're going to be a father by spring I wish you could be with us, but I still have the support from all of our friends and I'll do my best to raise and love my children and tell them all about their father of all the great things he's done on his journey and teach them to stay on the path of good like you did with me and I hoped be a better mother then mine was ever to me".

The Scotsman "I be shored to send the message and I know you will lass" and his played a farewell song on his bagpipes and disappear in the sun light. From the shadows, a white wolf was watching her from the distance before it finally showed itself to Ashi. She was not afraid of the wolf nor was it aggressive towards her sat right in front of her and looked at her as if it wanted something she leaned down asked "did you know him too, did you have something to say".

the wind blew she felt a comforting presents around her and heard Jacks voice echoed _"thank you Ashi for everything"._

 **Note: I may make another one much happier than this one.**


End file.
